Adventures in Snowdin
by A Darker Dari
Summary: The rabbit who owns the Snowdin shop finds herself super bored. The amusing skeleton brothers don't seem to be around to provide entertainment, either. So she decides to go cook up some japes of her own. Wacky hijinks ensue. This was written as a contest entry with "no main characters allowed."


This is something I wrote for a contest entry on the Undertale Amino app. The only rule of this contest, aside from being a short story, was that we couldn't write about any of the main characters (though Monster Kid was okay'd for this). So, instead, we get to go on an adventure with some fuzzy guys from Snowdin! Hope you guys enjoy this, it's just for fun.

* * *

Daisy leaned heavily on the counter of the small shop where she worked. Usually she'd get at least one or two customers coming in on Tuesdays, if just for a quick, sweet cinnamon bunny treat, but today, the Snowdin shop had been completely deserted. Well, all except for one poor, bored employee, of course.

The rabbit monster sighed, silently lamenting the lack of customers. Oh, she didn't need the business that badly, not on a Tuesday, but she'd already reorganized the entire stock room, cleaned the counters and windows, swept the floors, and even put in that order for bisicles, which she'd been putting off for forever. There was nothing left to do but stand and stare at the door, waiting for someone-anyone-to come by.

This place needed some excitement, she decided. She hadn't seen those two wacky skeletons around since they'd left for their patrols early this morning, so she couldn't count on them for entertainment. Perhaps she'd have to come up with some hijinks of her own today.

Decisively, she hopped off her stool, flipped the shop sign to 'closed', and headed out into the snow.

Of course, she wasn't sure exactly what it was she wanted to actually do, but she was sure she'd find something. She skipped down the frosty street, waving cheerfully to the few monsters hanging around in the village square, then on a whim turned north to go bug her friend, Ice Wolf.

To her surprise, the monster wasn't at his usual post throwing ice into the river. The conveyor belt had been shut down, and her friend's distinctive footprints headed off back to the main road.

Curiously, she wandered to his house, knocking lightly on the door. Maybe he was sick? If so, she should bring him some cinnamon bunnies, she decided.

After a short wait, the door cracked open, revealing her very sleepy-looking friend. "Heya, Ice," she greeted him. "What's up? You're not at work today?"

Ice Wolf gave her a cheeky grin. "Neither you," he rumbled.

Daisy waved him off. "Eh, what can I say? Seemed like a good day to play hooky."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Ice Wolf stood aside to let her in. "CORE have maintenance today," he said by way of explanation. "No need ice. Day off for me."

Ah, that made a bit more sense. Now that she thought about it, there had been a notice up earlier this week saying something about potential power outages. "Well, ain't that nice?" she said as she strolled inside. "What are ya gonna do with yourself all day?"

Ice Wolf pointed to the couch on the far wall of the small room. "Take nap, maybe catch up on MTT show. Marathon!"

"Heh. I'm up for that." Daisy flopped on one end of the couch, being sure to leave her friend plenty of space. "How far behind are you?"

The wolf monster held his arms out as wide as he possibly could. "This much!" He chuckled, sitting next to her and switching on his television. "Thankfully, all recorded! Watch whenever!"

"Perfect! Have you seen the musical from last week? I never knew Mettaton could look so adorable in a dress! And the way he plays the handsome prince as well! It's jaw dropping!"

Snickering, Ice Wolf indicated he hadn't seen it. "Smokey no like musicals. Have to watch when they not home."

Right, she always forgot Ice Wolf had a roommate. That bear tended to ramble about things a bit too long for her tastes, so she avoided coming over when they were there. She grinned. "Well, they ain't here now! Let's get watching!"

Ice Wolf agreed enthusiastically.

Unfortunately, the entertainment of seeing her friend's reaction to her favorite show was cut short a mere ten minutes in, as the tired wolf quickly fell asleep, his growling snores reverberating through the room. Daisy sighed. So much for that idea, she supposed.

Sadly, she got to her feet, careful not to disturb Ice, then began to pace. She had to do something, or she would be bored out of her mind, and rewatching that musical by herself for the third time just didn't appeal right now. What would the skelebros do for fun if they were here?

Daisy frowned to herself. Well, the short one would probably do something annoying, just to make the other yell at him. She didn't think she wanted anyone yelling at her, but pulling a prank of some sort might be fun. She glanced mischievously at her friend still snoring away on the couch.

Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, she raced to the door, pulled it open, and grabbed a good-sized handful of snow, packing it into a ball. Then, giggling, she tossed it lightly at Ice Wolf's head.

The snowball impacted his forehead, spraying snow across Ice's furry ears. They twitched lightly, Ice Wolf's snores skipping a beat, but the monster immediately settled again, apparently taking no notice of the cold substance sliding down his face and dripping onto the floor.

Daisy found herself impressed. She didn't think her friend was this heavy of a sleeper. The grin on her face grew, and she headed back outside, this time gathering as much snow into her arms as she could carry.

Carefully, she made her way back in and, after only a moment of hesitation, unceremoniously dumped her whole armload directly onto Ice's face, dancing back in anticipation of retaliation. Strangely, still no reaction from the wolf.

"Huh," she murmured to herself. Either he was messing with her, or he was more out of it than she'd thought. This could be interesting.

Back outside she went, nearly dancing as she gathered more snow, rolling it into a loose ball. When she deemed it big enough, she hefted it up and dumped that on her friend as well. Still no reaction. Perfect. She wondered if she could manage to bury him completely before he noticed.

On her fourth trip outside, she ran into Monster Kid, who was giving her a fascinated look. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. "Why do you need to bring all that snow inside? My parents totally wouldn't let me do that! Snow belongs outside, they said."

"And your parents are absolutely right," Daisy agreed, rolling up another ball of snow. "Don't you imitate me, y'hear? I'm being a bad person."

MK only looked more excited at this. "Ooooh! Really? What are you doing? Can I help?"

Daisy gave him her sternest look. "You really want the likes of Undyne on your tail? Skedaddle, MK, I'm busy being a butt."

His eyes widened, though she couldn't be sure if it was due to her threat or to her use of a 'bad word' when talking to a kid. "Can I watch?"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Well, I guess I can't really stop ya. Fine, knock yerself out." The cold of the snow was starting to seep through the fur of her arms, and she hurried to get her latest snowball inside so she could rub them warm again.

MK burst out laughing when he stepped in and saw the wolf monster half buried on his couch, still snoring loudly. "Oh, gosh! That's hilarious!"

"Shhh," Daisy admonished, depositing the snow onto Ice's feet and taking a moment to pack it in like his own personal igloo. "He's asleep."

The small monster stifled his giggles, burying the lower half of his face into his scarf. Daisy ignored him and went to get more snow.

This was turning out to be fun, she decided. It wasn't every day she could just pretend not to be a responsible adult and play around in the snow like this. She couldn't wait to see Ice's reaction when he woke up, and she snickered as she tried to imagine it.

MK seemed to be almost falling over with the effort of not laughing his face off, and Daisy soon discovered why as she turned the corner and ran straight into Ice Wolf, on his feet, grinning at her with an almost evil expression, every bit of the snow she'd piled on him rolled up into a huge ball which he held above his head.

Daisy's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, shi-" Her words were cut off by an avalanche of snow.

When she could hear again, digging her head up above the snow blob, it was to a chorus of laughter, MK's high pitched squeaks blending with Ice's deep, throaty chuckles. "Got you," the wolf said victoriously.

Daisy laughed as well, continuing to try and dislodge her body from the mountain of snow. "Ah, I forget how strong you are from all that ice chucking!" she exclaimed. "You sure showed me!"

Then, strangely, just as she managed to squirm her way completely free, rolling out of the snow to lay on her back on the living room rug, all of the laughter abruptly ceased. Daisy only had to wonder why for a moment before heavy footfalls sounded on the floor just behind her. Slowly, she tilted her head back to look up... and up... and up...

Smokey did not look happy. They did not look happy at all.

Immediately, Daisy flipped over to her knees and jerked a thumb behind her. "He did it!" she claimed.

Smokey only gave her a hard look. "Who?"

Daisy glanced back to see that, to her horror, both Ice Wolf and MK had vanished. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the smaller monster out the window for a split second, running for his life. "T-traitor!" She yelled in feigned outrage in the direction her friend had surely run.

With a growl, Smokey pointed down at the heap of snow sitting on their living room floor. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Daisy?" they asked, just a little too calmly.

The rabbit monster backed up, hands nervously waving in the air in front of her. "It, uhh, was just a joke, Smokey. Uhh, no harm done. It's just water, right? Ice and I were just..."

"Just making a giant mess in our house? Uh huh." Smokey narrowed their eyes at her, striding forward to try to back her into a corner. "If that's the case, then where did Ice Wolf go?"

Daisy shrugged, smirking. "Dunno. Hiding from you, probably." Something about that struck her as off, though, and she paused. "Wait... Naw, that ain't right... Ice Wolf wouldn't do that. He doesn't hide... He plots."

The bear monster just looked confused. "What do you mean?" they asked slowly.

Their question was answered a moment later when a second gigantic blob of snow abruptly crashed directly into their back, sending them sprawling forward into Daisy and burying them both.

Smokey burst from the snow like a volcano, sputtering indignantly and whirling to face Ice Wolf, who stood in the doorway guffawing. "Why, you! You'll pay for this!" they yelled, and faster than Daisy would have thought possible, they pulled themself free and charged full speed at her friend.

Daisy could not stop laughing, managing to get back to her feet in time to watch the two roommates dash by the window, both of them throwing snow at each other. The huge grin on her face wouldn't go away for weeks, she just knew it.

Somehow, she'd managed to pull off the best hijinks she'd seen in a long time; a feat rivaling that of the skeleton bros. Now that was something to brag about.


End file.
